JakotsuLove
by Abraxas Qlippoth
Summary: A collection of poems from Jakotsu to various other males.
1. Index

**001** **A Wrong Kind Of Love** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Inuyasha

**002** **Front To End** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Inuyasha

**003** **Does It Come Off?** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Koga

**004** **Across My Lips** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Inuyasha

**005** **Don't You Know?** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Inuyasha

**006** **Houshi Miroku No Kimono!** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Miroku

**007** **Cry Out My Name** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Bankotsu

**008** **With My Eyes** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Sesshoumaru

**009** **Cooling, Freezing** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Naraku

**010** **The Cruelest Thing** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Koga

**011** **That's All I Need** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Jakotsu to Inuyasha

**012** **Kagome Sweet** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Koga's reply to Jakotsu

**013** **What Would Sango Do?** | **M** | **Posted**: 2010-12-28  
Miroku's reply to Jakotsu


	2. A Wrong Kind Of Love

**001** **"A Wrong Kind Of Love"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

I came to kill you  
But fell in love instead  
I wanted to kiss you  
And tumble in bed

You came to beat me  
But the fates held you back  
You wanted to hurt me  
And make my bones crack

Be still the unease  
Into our hearts we're lured  
If this love's a disease  
Let it not be cured

A wrong kind of love  
That lust that 'twixt us swell'  
You arrived from above  
While I 'rose from hell

**END**


	3. Front To End

**002** **"Front To End"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

When I find your naked body  
Your clothes next to mine  
Will you cry out 'Jakotsu'?  
Will you try that voice  
As you stroke across my length  
Up and down

When you and I embrace that night  
Your blood red and hot  
Will you pulse with excitement  
Will you whine and beg  
As we tumble together  
Side to side

When I kiss your puppy dog ears  
Your hands clasping mine  
Will you shudder in delight  
Will you pant and growl  
As you thrust into my back  
In and out

And when you fall back exhausted  
Your flesh soft and spent  
Will you whisper you love me  
Will you call me friend  
As we lie in our juices  
Front to end

**END**


	4. Does It Come Off?

**003** **"Does It Come Off?"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

Oh how I marvel  
As you race away  
Oh how I wonder  
Won't you make my day

I see it dangle  
I see it a-swing  
Won't you to my hand  
That soft sweet thing bring

Oh stand it erect  
Lift it for a show  
Oh spank me, tease me  
But Koga I must know

When you're in the buff  
Does that tail come off?

**END**


	5. Across My Lips

**004** **"Across My Lips"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

First I'll tear your obi and rip your shirt  
Even as you roar and snarl and bite  
By the Gods, you're a sexy cute flirt  
I'll have you - ravage you - what a sight

Second I'll shred that kimono away  
Even as you fret and struggle and fear  
It's not I, it's chains that keep you at bay  
As I kiss your cheeks - as I rub your ear'

Now third, now last, the best part of it all  
Even as you scream and shout and protest  
I'll just let your blood-red, tented, pants fall  
I'll fondle - caress - whatever is best

Oh, Inuyasha, oh, up thrust you hips  
And splatter your hot seed across my lips

**END**


	6. Don't You Know?

**005** **"Don't You Know?"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

"Don't You Know?"

You're my day and my night  
You're my earth and my sky  
Yet you always take flight  
Yet you still question why

You're the beat in my heart  
You're the light in my dark  
Yet you always depart  
Yet you curses you bark

You're why I live and breathe  
You're why I smile with joy  
Yet you always leave  
Yet you won't be my boy

What? What? What must I do?  
Don't you know I love you?

**END**


	7. Houshi Miroku No Kimono!

**006** **"Houshi Miroku No Kimono!"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

Who sits on the futon next to my bed?  
Houshi Miroku no kimono!  
Sexy and kinky and kissing my head?  
Houshi Miroku no kimono!

Who gropes my privates through my fondushi?  
Houshi Miroku no kimono!  
Sweaty and steamy and panting is he?  
Houshi Miroku no kimono!

Who makes me explode with the slightest touch?  
Houshi Miroku no kimono!  
Moaning and groaning and loving me much?  
Houshi Miroku no kimono!

Houshi Miroku no kimono!  
Houshi Miroku no kimono!  
Houshi Miroku  
No kimono!

**END**


	8. Cry Out My Name

**007** **"Cry Out My Name"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

Oh leader, oh leader, fearless leader  
Your shirt, your pants, your big, great sword  
Lie on the floor, collapsed in a pile  
Your curls - unbraided - hanging down  
Down from your head to your legs  
Between them spread, obscuring  
A sight so alluring!

Oh leader, oh leader, gorgeous leader  
Your mane, your hair, your long, jet locks  
Within my hands part across your thighs  
Your throbbing - untouched - arching up  
Up above your manly flesh  
My lips smack excitedly  
Drooling adoringly

Oh leader, oh leader, naked leader  
Your breath, your pulse, your red, hot blood  
Drips from my blade, splatters to the ground  
Your gashes - unhealed - running deep  
Deep through your virgin skin  
Covered by your blood you're tame'  
So just cry out my name

**END**


	9. With My Eyes

**008** **"With My Eyes"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

Even as I pursue your gaze  
Yearning for your embrace  
Yet with your bias you avoid me

Even as you ignore my passion  
Sending me away alone  
Yet with my thoughts I violate you

Even as I picture your body  
Aching for your closeness  
Yet with your hate you disdain me

Even as you injure my feelings  
Pushing me out of sight  
Yet with my eyes I ravage you

**END**


	10. Cooling, Freezing

**009** **"Cooling, Freezing"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

You sit by your window  
Perpetually  
Plotting and scheming  
Your spider webs weaving  
Looking at me distantly

I wonder in my dream  
Erotically  
Touching and feeling  
My fingers a-teasing  
Rubbing your flesh lovingly

We tumble through our sheets  
Passionately  
Cuddling and mounting  
Our naked skin pressing  
Caressing excitedly

But in the waking world  
We live separately  
Longing and aching  
Your gaze cooling, freezing  
Spurning me entirely

**END**


	11. The Cruelest Thing

**010** **"The Cruelest Thing"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

Lupine thoughts fill my head  
Tails and pelts wrapped 'round thighs  
Isn't it the wrongest thing?  
How I picture that outfit  
Falling off the bed  
A piece at a time

Packly closeness warms me  
Legs and arms wrapped 'bout mine  
Isn't it the queerest thing?  
How you let me abuse you  
Nipping demon ear  
Kissing soft, blue eyes

Claws explore my body  
While wolf tongue and teeth tease  
Isn't it the weirdest thing?  
How this Jak' is so well-loved  
That one so rough'd be  
So tender with me

Tears glimmer in my eyes  
As I yearn, as I sigh...  
Isn't it the cruelest thing?  
How between us it can't be  
Look but cannot touch  
Dream but cannot reach

**END**


	12. That's All I Need

**011** **"That's All I Need"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

A look  
A tease  
A touch  
A squeeze

Your ears in my fingers  
Your lips pressed to mine  
Your chin on my shoulder  
Your hand clasped to mine

That's what I need  
That's all I need

**END**


	13. Kagome Sweet

**012** **"Kagome Sweet"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

Get out of my face  
I don't have the time  
Get out of my sight  
I don't play with rhyme

Don't want to hurt you  
Just get you away  
Oh, no, Jakotsu  
I won't make your day

Gods, why can't you just  
Crawl away and die  
You and that dog-boy  
Good day and good-bye

So now go and get  
Don't make me repeat  
You're blocking my view  
Of Kagome sweet

**END**


	14. What Would Sango Do?

**013** **"What Would Sango Do?"** by **Abraxas** 2010-12-28

If they even suspected  
How I long to stroke your hair  
And pat you down there  
Would they beat me to the brink?  
Would they turn their face away?  
Oh, Jakotsu, what would Sango think?

If they even realized  
How I sigh your name at night  
And dread when you fight  
Would they hurl me 'to the fray?  
Would they turn their back' to me?  
Oh, my snake-one, what would Sango say?

If they even knew and saw  
How I need to kiss your lips  
And grind through your hips  
Would they hate me like you?  
Would they turn their friendship so?  
Oh, my zombie, what would Sango do?

**END**


End file.
